


Bullseye

by MistressKat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-29
Updated: 2010-03-29
Packaged: 2017-10-08 12:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/pseuds/MistressKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When bow-hunting goes wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bullseye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phemie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=phemie).



> Prompt: Bow-Hunting.

“Son of a whore!” Dean is face down in the bed, but the curse is perfectly audible. 

Sam hasn’t stopped laughing for the whole forty minutes it’s taken them to get back to the motel.

“Fucking leprechauns!” Dean spits. He bites the pillow, his neck prickling with cold sweat. “This thing could be poisoning me _right now_.” 

Sam comes back from the bathroom, tossing the first aid kit onto the mattress. “Don’t be a baby. It’s just a flesh wound.”

Dean shifts cautiously, muffling a groan. “Shut the fuck up and pull this fucking arrow out of my fucking ass.”


End file.
